


hocus pocus

by modernwitchs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Witch AU, Witch Baekhyun, YouTuber Baekhyun, Youtuber AU, how do these tags even work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernwitchs/pseuds/modernwitchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My good friend, Chanyeol, tagged me in the popular <i>have-your-mortal-boyfriend-make-a-potion</i> tag that's been passing around on here. So without further ado, I'd like to introduce my boyfriend!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hocus pocus

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my livejournal

“Hey everyone," Baekhyun begins cheerfully, flashing a dazzling smile into the camera across the room. He's all teeth and sparkling eyes, a clear display of the excitement that practically vibrates around him. "Today I have a very special treat for all of you." he continues. He's practically singing the words, and they come out loud and rushed in his enthusiasm, but he doesn't care. 

He can hear Jongdae snickering off from the side of the room, muffled behind his hand, and it takes all his restraint not to glance over at him. Instead, he grins again into the camera. 

"As you probably know, I'm Baekhyun. I also have a boyfriend, and even though you guys have never had the pleasure of seeing him before, my good friend, Chanyeol, tagged me in the popular have-your-mortal-boyfriend-make-a-potion tag that's been passing around on here. So," His voice gets a little pitchy in eagerness, and the corner of his mouth twitches again, "without further ado, I'd like to introduce my boyfriend!" He makes a grand gesture to the side of the room, motioning for Jongdae to come into the line of view. 

Jongdae's wearing a shy smile when he does, the tips of his ears rimmed pink as he takes the seat beside Baekhyun. He wiggles his fingers at the camera in a way that makes Baekhyun's heart do a little kick flip in his chest, and then neatly folds his hands back together in his lap. "Hi, I'm Jongdae," he says simply, and the smile on his lips widens just a fraction. 

Baekhyun flings his arms around Jongdae's shoulders, dragging him in to press a chaste kiss against the apple of his red cheek. "Isn't he just the most adorable?" Baekhyun gushes once he pulls back. 

Jongdae grins, slipping his own arm against Baekhyun's waist, out of the view of the camera. His smile softens with affection, but he's quick to hide it in the fabric of Jongdae's sweater. 

They sit like that for a moment, in quiet contentment, Baekhyun twisting his fingers in the fine curls of Jongdae's hair and nuzzling his shoulder. He takes a moment before he heaves a sigh and sits up enough to glance back at the camera. 

"Today Jongdae is going to make a love potion, because I think it's relatively easy… and I already had the ingredients," he admits sheepishly. Jongdae lets out a breathy chuckle against him, stirring the hairs at the nape of his neck, and yet another smile nags at Baekhyun's mouth.

Jongdae's hand tugs at a loose thread in Baekhyun's shirt when he speaks again. "We never needed one of those," he explains, a teasing lit creeping into his voice. "Lucky for me, Baekhyun is less of a ‘wicked witch of the west’ and more of a ‘hex girl.’" Baekhyun can't help but snort at his joke, and this time lets himself give in to the urge to smile whilst jabbing his elbow into his boyfriend's ribs gently. 

"So, do you want me to stay here or should I give you some space?" he asks, propping his elbow up on the table and cupping his chin. 

Jongdae takes a moment to reply, pressing his thumb against his cheek thoughtfully. He hums before he comes to a decision. "You can stay here." 

"Mmmkay," Baekhyun chirps, wiggling his eyebrows at him teasingly before he pulls at a notepad set amongst the other supplies on the table, and hands it to Jongdae. "Here's your instructions. Make some magic," he jokes, and Jongdae shoots him a look. He rolls his eyes, but a telltale twitch at the corner of his mouth betrays his aloofness. Baekhyun grins. 

Jongdae drags his finger along the bulleted list, mumbling something softly to himself before he reads aloud, "ashwinder eggs," and then quickly glances at the wide array of ingredients Baekhyun has set across the expanse of the table. His eyes scan up and down the different bowls before he lifts one filled with small, rosy eggs. He glances at over Baekhyun uncertainly, shaking the bowl just a bit.

Baekhyun makes the 'ok' symbol with his fingers, nodding his head once. It's all the affirmation Jongdae needs to dump the eggs into the bowl, before he looks back to the instructions again. 

"Next we need... rose thorns," he announces, brow furrowed. “Well, that doesn’t sound very magical,” he says, but he’s already raking his gaze across the ingredients as he speaks, words coming out as more of a mumble than a statement. 

Baekhyun taps his fingernails against his cheek with a grin. “It’s a part of the natural world, not the supernatural. Gotta tie something into the natural elements,” he explains, twirling his finger in a vague gesture. Jongdae hums in understanding, plucking up a ceramic bowl of rose thorns. 

“I guess that makes sense,” he agrees, delicately pouring the thorns in along with the ashwinder eggs. He chews on his thumbnail in thought before he continues along the list. “Peppermint?” 

“Mostly for taste. Besides, who doesn’t love peppermint?”

Jongdae casts him a look from the corner of his eye, sniffing a bowl before giving himself a nod and shaking the powder in as well. The air starts to smell like wisps of mint, and Baekhyun smiles. “I’m guessing that’s with the vanilla and cinnamon are for too, huh?” he asks offhandedly, just as he snaps the sticks into the bowl, and dusts his hands off against each other. 

Baekhyun grins, a little teasingly. “Smart boy.” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, muttering something about moonstones before he drops them into the mixture with a soft, satisfying sound of plop plop plop. He stares down at the bowl and sighs. “This looks like a pile of junk.”

Baekhyun lets out a little bark of laughter that comes out louder than he meant to. He swats Jongdae away from bowl, wagging a finger at him. “That’s because you have to boil it all together,” he explains. 

This time, Jongdae smiles, a smug little quirk of his mouth. “Does this mean you’re gonna whip out your cauldron?” he mocks, and Baekhyun tugs the bowl away from him with a petulant little sniffle. 

"Yes, we need my cauldron," he says, pulling it up from beneath the table and setting it in front of them. He has to sit up a little straighter to peer down into it. "Go get the kettle off the stove." 

Jongdae returns a moment later, placing it beside the cauldron and reclaiming his chair. "Now what?" he asks, poking at a residual clump of dust next to the bowl. 

Baekhyun leans back a bit. "Now, you're gonna dump the water into the cauldron. Don't burn yourself," he adds cautiously as Jongdae slowly pours the water in. Steam swirls up from it, and Baekhyun waves the clouds away with his hands. "And now the ingredients." 

Something fizzes up when the potion hits the surface of the water, and Baekhyun can see Jongdae jump in his seat at the low hiss that comes from the cauldron. He reaches around him to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. 

Jongdae turns to glance at him out of the corner of his eye, and nods once in understanding. “Do I start stirring now?” he asks, but his fingers are already creeping towards the wooden spoon laid out in front of him. 

Baekhyun smiles, making a vague gesture towards the now settled cauldron. “Go for it.” 

It takes a few moments to finish, Jongdae aggressively dragging the spoon through the mixture. Baekhyun watches him for a bit before he looks back into the camera. “For the record, we don't recommend using love potions, because - as history proves - they don't turn out very well… but if you do decide to use it, there is a reversal potion, and it isn't even that hard to make.” 

“Fall in love the old fashioned way, people,” Jongdae adds offhandedly, and then pauses in his stirring to nudge Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Hey, is this ready?” 

Baekhyun hums and glances down into the cauldron, eyebrows raised. He inspects the potion for a second before he smiles. “Yes! We’re good to go.” 

A wide grin pulls at Jongdae’s mouth as he sits back. “So, I did good?” he asks proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and reaches over to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. 

“We still have to see if it works,” he explains and Jongdae pouts, rushing to fix his disheveled bangs. 

“We have to drink it?” he asks tentatively, wrinkling his nose. “Is that… safe?” 

Baekhyun laughs again. “If you take a little sip it won't have lasting effects. Probably will run its course within an hour,” he says, waving his hand nonchalantly. 

Jongdae mulls over it for a moment and nods. “Alright, hit me,” he says with a smile. 

Baekhyun grabs a ladle off the counter behind them and dunks it in, and gestures for Jongdae to come closer. He carefully feeds the potion to him, gauging his reaction. “So? How do you feel?” 

Jongdae makes a smacking sound, lips pursed in thought. “How long is it supposed to take?” He questions. Baekhyun just shrugs. 

“Give it a minute or two.” 

Sure enough, as the seconds tick past there's a supernatural sparkle in Jongdae’s eyes, and his cheeks are a little rosier than before. Then he smiles and he looks different, a little more magical. Baekhyun likes it. 

“Are you feeling it now?” Baekhyun asks, and Jongdae grins, reaching between them to grab at the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt. 

“Oh, yeah,” he says, a little airily, and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips mesh together, a little rough and a little messy, but Baekhyun loves it, and he loves Jongdae too. 

When they break apart, he's laughing. “You’re so lame,” Baekhyun sighs, but he's already pulling Jongdae back in again. He can always edit it out later, anyways.


End file.
